


Heartbeat

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [112]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Gen, Heartbeats, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Monsters, ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: He could feel it through his chest, through his very bones, the heavythump-thumpof fear and resolve in the face of danger.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepy_shetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/509999.html?thread=74642479#t74642479) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

_Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer?_

***

Stiles stood behind the line of wolves with Lydia and Allison, waiting. Even his weak human ears could tell that the monster they’d been tracking for the past week was headed in their direction, trampling through the forest like a herd of beast rather than the one they knew (hoped) it was.

Despite having far more experience with things like this than he ever would have liked, the situation was no less terrifying. Danger was coming right for them, danger he wasn’t entirely sure they’d be able to defeat. He knew the wolves were skilled and vicious, Derek and Erica especially, and would be able to fight through most any injury. (They’d proven than much before.) Allison, too, would fight to her last arrow, and Lydia would scream to her last breath.

And Sties… well, he would use his spark to the best of his ability. He’d learned a lot about controlling it, about fighting with it, about killing with it, but fighting monsters would probably never stop being the stuff of waking nightmares.

Even now, just waiting and listening in the otherwise quiet woods, his heart was beating like a hammer. He could feel it through his chest, through his very bones, the heavy _thump-thump_ of fear and resolve in the face of danger. It made him wonder if the wolves could hear it as well as the footfalls of the approaching beast. (They were probably used to the sharp, too fast beat of his heart by now.)

A crash, closer now, and the wolves shifted a little, claws flexing against empty air. Stiles readied himself, sparks growing at his fingertips with the whisper of a spell. The the beat of his heart faded to the back of his consciousness as the monster finally emerged and the fight began.

_Thump-thump._

_ Thump-thump. _

_ Thump-thump. _

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
